Night and day
by Dragemenian jew
Summary: He had to struggle in order to be part of humanity, she however was doomed never to be. He was for the day, she for the night. He lived for his sister, she for her father. He had given up a life of wrong doings and darkness, she never could. Could they ever coexist? AmyxPatrokolos, don t like don t read.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Yay! So I´m here making my first entrance in the Soul Calibur category and out to commit social suicide! Well... I know that a vast majority of the SC-fans and writers here are completely in love with the idea of Amy being Viola and while I understand that ( I mean, who could deny the fact that its a very creative use of the story), respect it and even can´t see how they could NOT be the same person after everything that´s been established I myself am well... not so in love with the idea since I´m all for the girl-vampire doomed to spend eternity as someone little more than a child (big fan of Claudia from Interview with the vampire if you know her). But before I stop my long rant I´m going to say that I don´t possess any of the artbooks or extra-materials that comes with these series so you have to forgive me if I get some facts of these characters all wrong (all I got is wikipedia and the video-games themselves :P). But just so you know I´m doing my best :3. _**

**_ First confrontation_: **

The young, blond man sent his sister a smile as he opened the door.

"The day is beautiful, is it not Pyrrah?" he said softly as he let the fresh air inside their small cabin.

The young girl smiled back at him, slight hesitant before slowly approaching the stairs. It had been several months now since the dramatic yet precious day they returned to their old family-house and Patrokolos guessed somehow neither of them had fully adapted to it yet. For the longest of times they´d both thought they were alone in this world, doomed finding their way best they could with no relatives alive to set them straight. Then everything had suddenly…

"Patrokolos?"

The young man turned around as he felt the hand lightly touching his shoulder.

"Yes sister", Patrokolos faced the young maiden, who warily starred out at the town below them.

Pyrrah drew a deep breath, looked down at her feet before throwing another glance at the miniature crowds moving far below them. Granted their house was situated on top of a high hill the two siblings had what others would call a perfect view although Patrokolos had many times considered the option of trading it for an abode closer to town. Getting to work and the market took its time for sure but granted the fact Pyrrah hardly went out often and getting involved with people seemed to be the last thing she wanted right now he hadn´t yet brought the suggestion up with her.

"Do you think it´s a wise idea to…, would it be wise if we..?"

"If we what?" Patrokkolos gave his sister a careful smile.

"I have for the longest of time wanted to see the market", Pyrrha´s voice was almost a whisper, "but I don´t know considering…"

Patrokkolos placed a soothing hand on her shoulder. Having his mother taken away from him at age 6 and having his father succumb to his illness only 9 years after life had been all but kind to him but nonetheless amazing compared to his sister´s. Being abducted by the malfested Tira at a young age, doomed living a lonesome life where every person she ever got close to was killed first by Tira and the later years of her life herself in order to stay a life Pyrah was far from a people-person. And expecting her to deal with a thousand of them at the same time in a town she had just recently come to know as her home perhaps wasn´t the greatest idea.

"It will be fine", he said, "we don´t have to be out that long and we can return home any time you´d like".

Pyrrah looked hesitantly out at the town again before giving a slight smile.

"I guess it will work out then", she said finally, "but I think I´ll have to switch to something more appropriate before we leave the house", she looked down at her white dress.

"No", Patrokolos assured her, "this will do just fine. If we stay long enough we can always get you something new at the market".

"All well then", Pyrrah gave another smile witch this time reached her eyes.

_._

The short, auburn haired girl made her way through the market. Day-time was not the best for her and above all not this particular time of the day.

Market, hours that she both dreaded and found essential to her way of life!

Dreaded it she did due to the enormous crowds of people surrounding these in general already overpopulated streets and never quite having forgotten her time at a place far more quiet and far more serene than this the loud noises, the vast variety of colors flashing before her already sensitive eyes as well as the many scents both from the humans and their stands were almost at the brink of being unbearable (especially since in all honesty some of them were far from pleasant).

Essential to her way of life it was due to the low prizes the shopkeepers sometimes kept in order to get rid of the overload of fabrics and other trades they had and not having the huge sum of money she´d once possessed low prizes had become Amy´s new best friend.

"Excuse me miss!" a man twice her size bumped into her before continuing to run like a mad man towards the stands.

Amy brushed her dress off muttering "imbecile" before making her way towards one of the fabric stands she´d taken note of earlier today. She was leaving Athens as quickly as possible! Not only was this a place almost unbearably hot for her and her strange abilities but most importantly, she hadn´t yet found what she sought.

_Don´t dwell on it! It doesn´t bring him back! _The girl thought as she brushed another curl of her forehead. But she could still remember it, the only loving smile she´d seen for years, the only kind words she´d heard for ages. _"I will be back Amy and then we will build a world of our own". _Despite of the fact she didn´t do so often and especially not these days the girl found herself giving a genuine smile at the memory.

_And I will find you again, father, _ she thought to herself , _if it takes me another 17 years._.

Yes, 17 years was what it had taken her almost precisely, traveling around what seemed to be at least 20 countries without succeeding in her task. Although the girl was a pessimist by nature she couldn´t bring herself to expect the worst, couldn´t bring herself to believe that the person who had risked everything for her was…. No, she didn´t even want to let the thought reach her mind.

Amy shrugged the thought of as she´d done so many times before, both with and without the company of her adoptive father. After all, this was what she knew he´d want her to do.

_A new dress, _she thought, _and then I will finally be on my way. _

_._

"So this is the place where they sell pottery", Patrokolos said as he led his sister passed another stand, "every day during summer, every year! It has stood here as far back as I can remember and will most likely not leave any time soon", the blond man gave a smile.

His sister nodded, giving a pale smile in return as her grip around his arm tightened.

_Perhaps we shouldn´t be out for so long, _Patrokolos thought as he slowly led her passed another stand. This had been the longest Pyrah had been out since the first day they returned home and Patrokolos was only glad she´d handled it this well thus far. He was a slight bit concerned as the furthest she´d been out the last months had been their garden, perhaps such a big place as the market would turn out to give the girl one to many impressions to handle.

"Patrokolos"

A careful tug of his sleeve, a genuine spark in his sister´s eyes as she pointed towards one stand filled with fabrics of all colors imaginable.

"Patrokolos", Pyrrah said in a low voice, "I´d like to take a closer look".

"Oh of course sister", Patrokolos face split up in a broad grin as he for the first time this day was dragged around by his sister instead of the other way around.

"I know that I never really learnt to sew", Pyrrah looked shyly down at her feet as the two youths stood facing the stand on the opposite side of the road, "but I figure since we don´t have a large sum of money…"

"Think nothing of it Pyrrah!" Patrokolos placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "my work at the forge will most certainly rewards us soon enough and in due time we will be able to find you a labor of your own".

"You really think so?" Pyrrah sent him an anxious glance.

"Of course I do", he insured her, "you and I´ve been through times most people won´t even have to face during their entire lives and it will take its time recovering from them for sure. But once we do…"

"The red one to the left", a soft but alarmingly cold voice made the siblings turn their glances towards the stand again, "and the black one!"

"How does she..?" Pyrrah whispered into Patrokolos ear.

His sister wouldn´t have needed to end the sentence because Patrokolos knew exactly what she meant. The young girl in front of them, the one with the auburn pig tails who was almost a head shorter than Pyrrah was wearing the most beautiful yet most alien dress they´d ever come across in this area, with its dark colors and ruffing skirts, her skin so light Patrokolos couldn´t believe she´d actually spent a day at this side of the country.

Patrokolos turned to his sister and quickly recognized the expression of wild fear in her widened eyes.

"You don´t think she´s a…?" Pyrrah whispered.

"No dear sister", Patrokolos wrapped his arm tightly around her shoulder, "those times are over now and if she…"

But Patrokolos didn´t get time to finish the sentence for the girl turned towards them, her brown eyes (for Patrokolos had only mistaken them for red hadn´t he?) locked into his for only a brief second. But that brief second told him all about the spite, coldness and even genuine dislike they seemed to direct towards him and his sister before she turned around with a movement so smooth it could have been taken straight from a ballet and gracefully made her way out of the market.

_Another one of those rich foreigners born into thinking she´s better than anyone who can´t afford the expensive fabrics of her dress, _the voice inside Patrokolos mind was almost as spiteful as the look in the girls eyes,_ because she couldn´t have heard what we said, could she? _

Patrokolos inner conversation was interrupted by the stand keeper´s cheerful voice.

"So what do you two youths want?" he gave a broad smile as he looked at the Alexandria Sibling´s.

"Patrokolos", Pyrrah whispered gently, "I think we´re up now".

"Sure!" Patrokolos forced himself to wake up from his ponderings as he allowed his sister to point out the fabrics she wanted.

_._

Amy cursed in a low voice to herself as she left the market with quick steps. She couldn´t believe she still allowed insults like these to get inside her skin after all these years. Despite of the fact her body hadn´t aged a day since that horrid night when she got separated from the only person she had left in this world she was technically 31 years old and the people whispering these childish words had been how old, 16-17 years old at best? She knew she could never be like them, she knew she could never relax and just "melt into the world" like they did. But that had never really bothered her because just like her adoptive father had said human beings were vile pathetic creatures who would walk over anyone to insure their own wealth and wellbeing, so why would she want to be a part of that in the first place, a world that long before her transformation had taken place had thrown her into the lowest of trash pits and marked her as "a lost cause"?

Amy snorted to herself and shrugged of the insults as she´d always had. Those two would one day die of old age and then their silly little remarks about her "alienation" would mean nothing. By then if things turned out right her and her father´s new world would already long ago be created and they would by their own standards decide who "could belong" and who "couldn´t". Until then! At least she had gotten herself some suitable fabrics for a new dress.

_._

"Her eyes!" Pyrrah trembled as she repeated what she´d said ever since she and her brother had returned from the market while Patrokolos just like _he´d_ done ever since they´d returned home from the market patiently shook his head.

"It was just our imagination playing tricks with us again", he said, "when one is like us it really isn´t strange. I see red eyes constantly", his voice was serious though comforting, "on the shopkeepers from whom we by our bread, the lady taking her son to school and sometimes even on the kind, old man who greets me on my way to work but almost seconds after I realize that there is no way that could possibly have been what I saw. You and I are constantly prepared for danger because horrible things has happened to us in the past but the sooner we realize that is the entire root of these visions they will go away. She was nothing but a snotty brat I can assure you", the boy gave a kind smile, "and while snotty brats aren´t exactly the nicest people to come across they aren´t exactly dangerous".

Pyrrah looked back at him her eyes wide open as she shook her head.

"But I saw it Patrokolos", she whispered, "her eyes… they looked at us with…"

Patrokolos nodded.

"She didn´t exactly like what she saw", he said calmly, "that was certain. But I wouldn´t be worried about it going any further than to our clothes not being sewed by the finest amounts of silk if I were you", he sent his sister a humorous half smile.

Pyrrah looked at him silently for a moment, the frown on her forehead telling him that she didn´t quite believe this.

"Perhaps you´re right", she said finally, "but I still wish that girl leaves this town soon because something tells me she isn´t up to any good".

"Oh!" Patrokolos gave a short chuckle, "that I wouldn´t worry about either if I were you. That girl was a rich man´s daughter travelling to Athens in hopes of finding something beautiful and extraordinary that her own country can´t provide her with and now that she´ll soon find out she´ll never find it here… well", he shrugged his shoulders, "what can I say?".

"Yes", Pyrrah gave a faint smile, "hopefully that´s exactly how it is. I do believe you´re right though", she looked outside the window, "my mind is playing tricks on me again and I believe I´ve had many more impressions than I had in a long time, perhaps I need to rest my head".

Patrokolos gave a gentle nod.

"Do so sister", he said, "but be sure to be up in time tomorrow so that you can make use of those fabrics you bought".

"Yes", Pyrrah nodded again as she gave her brother a friendly pat on his shoulder before walking upstairs.

Patrokolos smiled as he looked outside the window, the girls red eyes had clearly been his and Pyrrah´s imagination playing tricks on them and since she´d probably be out of this town tomorrow already it wouldn´t really matter. But before the young man fell asleep he once again recalled the almost physical expression of distain in them.

**_AN: So... hopefully I did an okey start in this fandom and hope I got people somewhat interested in this story. I know that many would disagree with having Amy out in the daylight considering the fact I chose for her to be no different than Raphael but considering the fact that just like I said earlier I don´t own any of the extra-material for these series I have no idea how strong an impact the sun would have on these two. But I´ve noticed that in a few of the Dracula-movies (the Coppola-version for one) Dracula was merely "weakened" or not at his strongest during day-time although he was out wandering, so well... that was pretty much what I did with Amy to. With that said, you are welcome to say what you like as well as what you like less about this story as long as nothing is flat out hate or bashing based on you not liking this story or pairing. Remember, this is my first SC-story so pretty please be nice. Pwease? :3_**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey! Sorry this took some time and also, sorry that I´ve been so stressed getting this up that I perhaps haven´t read it through and corrected this as well as I should :P. I love writing this story and sure hope you guys enjoy reading it and before I proceed, thanks a ton XxxwingsxxX (hope I got your name right :P) and EpicWinston for reviewing, I honestly didn´t think anybody would since its well... an unpopular Amy-theory and well... and odd pairing but you guys are awesome so thanks a ton :3. And now on to the next chap!  
**

**Swords…**

Patrokolos yawned as he the sunlight fell in through his window. So early, it would seem he´d never get used to it. The black smith in the east corner of town had been as kind as to hire him despite of his low experience and needless to say "roughness around the edges" at some aspects of the work and knowing how hard getting hired was this day and age no matter the profession the boy was truly grateful. While Patrokolos seemed to have inherited his mother`s skills in the battlefield he´d be damned if he´d inherited his father´s knack for forging, at least if he was to believe his new master. The man often shook his head, looking at the slight crooked blades the youth showed him, constantly muttering that "his work lacked at certain charm". Patrokolos sighed, muttering to himself as he almost painfully rose from the bed.

The months it had taken him and his sister, returning to their home after the whole ordeal involving Soul Calibur and Soul Edge had despite of their efforts been almost criminally comfortable in some aspects. Having the freedom to choose how to spend your days and when to rise and leave one place for another had been a luxury Patrokolos hadn´t learnt to appreciate until now when his life was bound by routines and schedules as well as an entire house and garden to care for alone. It wasn´t that he wasn´t overjoyed having something to call his own or proud of having an honest labor, because he was, endlessly at that. But denying the fact that the life as a nomad or even that of a warrior had had its advantages would have been one lie and a half.

Making his way to the bathroom Patrokolos told himself that the motivation of ensuring the future of himself and his sister would turn out to be stronger than any talent in the world when it came to learning his new profession.

_._

Amy sent the sun outside her window the evil eye. It was stronger than in any place she´d been before and the fact she should really be asleep this time of day didn´t make her any less aggravated with it. She was really supposed to leave this day or rather tonight granted her sword was sent to the right blacksmith. She was strong and due to her malfested blood equipped with abilities no one in this town could outmatch. But she was a girl, travelling alone and she knew from seventeen years of doing so what kind of attention that tended to receive. She certainly couldn´t look for her father in the most dangerous of places with a crooked sword, could she? Sighing once again at the devilish sunlight, Amy picked up her small rapier and headed towards the door of the room she´d rented for this night. A narrow, small one with a terribly uncomfortable bed in one of the worst inns in all of Athens but at least it had given her some sleep as well as provided her with room enough to sew that dress she´d collected fabrics for just yesterday. And of course most certainly more comfortable than what awaited her outside of that door! _That blacksmith better be damn good_, she thought before sending her bedroom one last longing glance.

_._

"Not like that!" the broad shouldered, grey haired man shook his head as he inspected the recently forged blade.

Patrokolos gave a low sigh as he caught the sword his master threw back to him. He had been working with this one ever since he got here one hour ago and yet it didn´t seem to suffice. Last time old master Dimitri´s had complained about the youth rushing his work and leaving his works sloppy and unfinished but now that he had spent all his time perfecting every last angle it still didn´t seem…

_I´m really not my father´s son, _Patrokolos thought as he started working the hard metal again.

"You have to put all your entire soul into it", Dimitris continued seriously, "your mind can´t be anywhere else than with the sword you´re perfecting. The warrior´s life depends on this blade. Would you trust your life with something this imperfect?" the older man looked down at the blade in question again.

Personally Patrokolos believed that he wouldn´t have minded wielding this sword that much, but then he´d never been one to pay attention to these kind of details anyway. As a duelist he´d always been taught that your skill as a fighter and nothing else was what your life depended on so naturally the forging of his blade had been the last thing on his mind.

"No", Patrokolos gave a polite head shake. Regardless of the attention or lack there off that he gave his weapons he had common sense enough not to contradict his teacher. If master Dimitris was right about one thing it was that Patrokolos certainly didn´t have the talents for this profession and considering what Patrokolos owed him already for taking him in as an apprentice the boy didn´t feel like pushing his luck.

"I thought so", the older man nodded before returning to his own work space.

_._

Amy held her back straight, her gaze focused on the path ahead of her as she pretended not to notice the gaze´s from the dark-skinned, fair-haired people around her. Perhaps she should think of changing her style after so many years to something that blended in more with the places she frequented? A young girl travelling alone most certainly caught many eyes no matter where she set foot but a young girl pale as a corpse, wearing clothes that most likely weren´t even available in the most expensive corners of France anymore most certainly did it tenfold but these people, these "dogs" that her father had called them most certainly weren´t any to blend in with and most certainly weren´t deserving of her adaptation either. Snorting from inside at a young girl who´s eyes lingered on to her wine red skirt one moment to long Amy continued making her way towards the blacksmith. The daylight was perhaps even stronger than yesterday and now more than six hours afterwards Amy truly regretted not feeding any more than she did last night. She would have needed the energy, especially on a day like this.

_._

Patrokolos patiently hit the steel in front of him trying hard not to let his mind wander elsewhere. He couldn´t believe his father had loved this profession so much, that he could stand like this hour after hour working the same piece of metal. _I´m doing this for Pyrah, _Patrokolos reminded himself, _if I don´t nor me nor her will have anything to eat or any place to live. _He gazed carefully at his teacher who seemed to be completely absorbed by his work. How could he? Simply, how did he manage? But Patrokolos didn´t complain however because the more his master focused on his job the less he would focus on Patrokolos´s and considering this morning the youth was more than happy he hadn´t focused on his students work the last hours. Patrokolos was just about to turn his gaze to his blade again when he recognized it. The step of her feet so light he almost hadn´t heard her entering but her voice although anything but loud so resolute and commanding he couldn't have been mistaken on it.

"I need this re-forged", her brown eyes (because they really couldn´t be red, couldn´t they?) looked straight at master Dimitris although with their coldness as well as the immobility of her youthful face she might as well have looked straight through him as she reached the small rapier towards him.

Just like for Patrokolos only a day ago it seemed the older man needed some time to get accustomed to what he actually saw before answering the girl.

"My lady?" he had a frown on his face as he looked back at the unexpected customer, "are you sure…"

"I can use it", the girls cold gaze never once deviated from the taller mans, "my father was a master duelist".

The frown on Dimitris´s face only grew wider as he seemingly tried to digest what the tiny girl in from of him was saying, his gaze turning towards his apprentice as if he was supposed to know the answer. But Patrokolos didn´t know and nor did he know how it was that the girl he´d told his sister they´d never lay eyes on again was right here in front of him at his work, demanding to get her blade fixed. As for this girl she seemed to treat him like part of the furniture this time around or worse yet like something completely nonexistent as her calm eyes were completely fixed on his teacher.

"I´ll be back to pick it up by tomorrow at 12 o´clock", she said finally as she walked up to Dimitris and placed the small weapon in front of him with one gracefully gesture.

As she slowly turned her high heel towards them, leaving the forge Patrokolos had never seen his master with a more dumbfounded expression on his face. His mouth wide open, his eyes large and round as they starred in front of him. Most likely a million questions in his mind like, why was she here alone? Where were her parents? How could someone this small and slim even fight to begin with? Wasn´t she afraid her expensive dress would get soaked down? Who on earth wore such a dress this day and age anyway? How come she managed in staying this pale?

But despite of all these questions Dimitris acted like the professional he was supposed to be, turned towards his apprentice, shrugged his shoulders and said:

"Go on, son! Back to work! Customer is always right."

And Patrokolos obeyed now having an even harder time than before focusing on the blade in front of him.

_._

Nighttime and Amy had finally recovered after the long day. The small walk to the forge had cost her more energy than she´d previously imagined and after she´d turned in her sword she´d been forced to take a long rest in the inn, sleeping until the sun had been replaced by the moon. She had climbed out of the window, simply because a young girl going out in the middle of the night alone would arouse too much suspicion from the talkative owners off this place were they to spot her. True, Amy hadn´t cared enough about blending in with the crowd in order to change her clothing-style but she was wise enough to know that revealing her true nature to these humans was plain stupidity.

Amy breathed in the cold night, giving a slight smile. This was _her _time. She had made a mistake last night in not feeding until she was full but tonight she wasn´t redoing it. Without further ado she walked towards a place everyone would advise their mortal daughters to stay as far away from as they could. The place where no one could hear you scream, the place witch no normal person would approach in the middle of the night on their own. But Amy was no _normal _person. Sensing the thoughts off evil and sinful deeds all the way from where she stood she got yet another affirmation off how right she had been coming here tonight. This place was filled with evil blood, filled with human beings that no one would miss. That time more than seventeen years ago when she´d by mistake had been infected with her stepfathers blood had not only granted her eternal youth but also the ability to read her victims states of mind and right now she saw them clearer than anything else in front of her. These men wanted a fragile, little girl and they were getting one.

Having made up her mind Amy wasted no more time. Entering the alley with swift steps she declared this hunt started. _You also want death, _she thought, _and you´re getting that too! _

_._

Eating the meat and vegetables his sisters had prepared in his absence Patrokolos thought once again off today´s events. _So she is pale, wielding a sword that she claims to be perfectly capable of using, she seems to have no problems storming into a place completely alone with no support from her father, whoever she is and her eyes are… not red! _Patrokolos scolded himself, _since the malfested are gone there is no such thing! _After the dreadful mistakes the boy had made less than a year ago, labeling people as malfested simply due to their looks Patrokolos was these days very careful when it came to jumping to conclusions. He shivered when recalling the innocents that had lost their lives due to his feistiness and stubbornness.

"You seem unusually quiet today", Pyrah frowned as she looked back at her brother, "is something the matter?"

"No!" Patrokolos gave an apologizing smile as he looked back into his sisters concerned face, "or well… we seem to have gotten a particularly picky customer on our hands", he said deciding to say at least half the truth, "she claims she wants her sword re-forged by tomorrow already and she refuses to be reasoned with".

"Oh", Pyrah gave a slight smile, "and Dimitris is he still saying...?"

"That my works lacks a certain charm yes", Patrokolos imitated his masters serious tone at the last words, rolling his eyes, "it´s still so rough around the edges".

Pyrah gave a small laughter as she got up, placing a hand on her brothers shoulder.

"Not to worry though", she said, "I´m sure you´ll please him in due time".

"I will", Patrokolos ensured her, "I will just have to learn what it requires for him too _be _pleased", he gave a meaningful sigh, "enough about that though. How has your day been?"

"Oh!" Pyrrah smiled again, "just fine thanks. I´m trying to figure out how to use these threads but it´s been…"

Patrokolos swore he tried to stay alert and considering he´d been the one encouraging her to buy these fabrics to begin with he was more than interested hearing what she had to tell, but apparently _deciding _not to think off what happened today wasn´t working as well as he´d thought it would.

_This girl alarms her, perhaps if she isn´t prepared she´ll get scared to death if she notices her when I´m not around. She´s already fragile after everything she´s been through if she once again…__**I **__can´t even tell if that girls eyes are brown or red, how could my sister possibly…_

"So what do you think?"

Patrokolos thoughts finally stayed silent long enough for him to hear his sister´s voice.

"Oh yes", Patrokolos nodded, "why, yes of course".

The silence from his sister as well as the light strike on his shoulder made Patrokolos aware that "why, yes of course" perhaps wasn´t the answer she´d expected, wide eyed he looked up at his sisters frowning face.

"Patrokolos", she held the small fabric with what appeared to be an attempt at the first letter of her name in front of him, "what do you think of this as a first attempt?"

"Errhm…", Patrokolos gave his sisters work a close look, "well… better than I could ever do at least", he let out.

"It´s no master piece I know", the girl admitted, "but well… better than I´d thought I´d do".

"Yes", Patrokolos smiled, "its erhm…." Loosing himself in deep thought again Patrokolos forgot about what he was commenting.

_Pyrah wouldn´t be wrong in thinking there must be __**something **__off about this girl. I don´t believe she´s dangerous but well…_

"Patrokolos", Pyrah´s voice was serious, "I can tell there´s something on your mind right now because it isn´t like you to… I´d like to know what it is because if there´s something I ought to know…"

_Is this something she ought to know? _Patrokolos thought to himself, _perhaps I owe her the truth. If this girl is as harmless as I think she is there´s no harm done anyway, but if she is __**that **__harmless there´s no reason my sister should know she´s still here in the first place. Better not to alarm her unnecessarily. _

"No", Patrokolos smiled finally, "Dimitris has just been unusually harsh on me this day but I´ll recover. Now, did you make anything else today?"

"I did", Pyrah frowned, "if you want to see them I could show you".

"Of course!" Patrokolos hurried saying, "I´d love to".

"Of course", Pyrah nodded, "I´ll go get them", but as she turned her back to enter her chamber she didn´t look quite convinced.

_._

A few streets away Amy finished her meal. Wiping of the small blood droplet finding its way down the corner of her mouth she looked down at the two dead bodies in front of her. Just like she´d expected the men had been thrilled seeing a young girl entering their dark corner alone and immediately tried to take what they thought was theirs. After all she walked just into their territory, wasn´t that just like giving them a gift for free? Amy gave a small shrug as she recalled the only gift she´d given them tonight. Death, wasn´t that the best gift men like them could ever hope for?

Letting her fang pierce through her pale finger she allowed a few droplets off her own superior blood fill the marks she´d left in the neck in front of her. _Superior indeed, _she gave an amused half smile as the wounds healed as though they´d never been there. No one was ever to find out how they´d died and with the small miracles her droplets would make people were more than likely to believe that their bad drinking habits had taken them. No wounds, no murderer, Amy smirked as she approached the second body, preforming the same procedure.

"There", she said as she turned her back on them, "nobody killed you".

**AN: So... hope this satisfied you and I´ll try and get the next chapter up quicker. If there´s anything you think I could improve in this story, pretty please say so (I don´t bite as long as the critisiscm and is constructive and clean :3), grammar, characterization... etc. Anyway, thank you for reading and hope you all have a nice evening :D. **


End file.
